


Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 4 : Rappappa's War Between Generations !

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Gen, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: The anger between Rappappas increases and it's all the Majijo girls who want to take part of it...





	Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 4 : Rappappa's War Between Generations !

Yoga and Magic appeared.

Yoga : We heard the shots !!

Magic : Why you shoot us ?!

Shibuya : Ask your friend !! She got the answer !

Torigoya : There’s a misunderstanding, it’s nothing…

Gakuran : You guys have to be more careful !

Magic : Hey, you’re gonna calm the fuck down ! (Warning Shibuya)

Torigoya : Relax sweetie everything is fine !! You’re tense, wanna me to make you feel better ?

Yoga : No one touches Magic ! (Yoga and her famous look)

Shibuya : Can’t believe it, now this little piece of shit gets going too ??!! Everyone goes after me today !! Tss !

Magic : What’s your fuckin problem, you.. (Yoga stopping Magic)

Shibuya : What, wanna hit me ?! Come, bring it asshole !! (Gakuran and Sado trying to stop Shibuya as well)

Magic : You called me asshole, you bitch ??!! I don’t like this attitude of yours !! Yeah yeah, keep talking it’s fine, show me your power instead of showing off !! I’ll teach you some life lessons !!!

Otabe : Stop !!!! Magic !!!! We’ve had enough, not again !!!!!

Shibuya : Cooooomeeeeeee Magiiiiiiic !!! (Dissing Magic) Give me your Shit Tricks !!!

Magic : Damn you..!!!

Yoga : It’s ok honey !!

Shibuya : You guys are the ones who all died !! You’re all stupid, not even able to find who killed your boss !!! How can you call yourselves Rappappas ???!!! Don’t make us laugh !! There’s no solidarity between you !! So you all better shut your fuckin mouths !!! WE’LL teach you the life lessons idiots !!!

Gakuran : Yeah, there’s no chemistry between you girls unlike our Gen ! You have a leader who stills in her world everyday doing Marijuana, puts everybody in trouble, doesn’t care about her Rappappas and thinks only about loneliness !! Majijo could burn that it wouldn’t affect you Salt ! You’d be like Ah… Majijo is burning… Ok… I’m falling asleep again… good night. Too slow to react and while this whole time everyone can die !

Salt : What’s wrong with loneliness ?! This is my personality. Fuck you !! I handle everything myself. I don’t need to involve others in my problems !

Yoga : We have more guts than you, still. We worked hard !

Otabe : Gakuran, Shibuya… please, don’t forget that the situations that we faced before hadn’t been that easy. It was different. You can’t know how things are going to turn and when you’re being shot, you shoot back, that’s Rappappa’s way but also… it’s us too, yankiis.

Gakuran : More guts… tss ! Girl you can’t be sure about that. You guys only brought problems and problems all along !!

Magic : Looks like we are the bad girls for you, that it’s our own fault ! You don’t even understand us at all. It’s really rude of you to say that there’s no chemistry between our Gen. SORRY for not trying to imitate you, being different !!

Yoga : It’s true that copying seniors is fashion nowadays haha (ironic) ! Repeating old stories is bothering, people are tired you know ! We can’t do the same things again and again cause it becomes useless. At least, we proved that we care about Majijo. Seriously, what were you expecting ?! Being shot by yakuzas etc and no reaction from us ?!

Gakuran : You could have left things to the police, that’s all, idiots !!! But no, instead you prefered to kill yourselves without thinking about your lives !! Yankiis don’t commit suicide like that !!! Life is too short to get into big trouble !! Damn are you all stupid or what ??!!

Sakura : Leaving things to the police ??!! Are you kiddin ???!!! A police that was corrupted, complicit, waiting only for the all out war to come, wishing us to die while clapping and eating their fuckin popcorn, and you wanted us to trust these motherfuckers ??!! You need to wake up and understand us !!!

Shibuya : It doesn’t change the fact you shot one of our big members today !!

Gakuran : Not even some respect for your senpais… what a shame, really ! Acting without thinking straight, that’s so you !!

Shibuya : I don’t care if you weren’t yourself. You insulted us, you humiliated us..!! This is too much !!!

Sakura : Remember that you’re the one who’s provoking, bitch !!

Otabe : Everybody, please. We’re from the same family, it’s not the time to fight trying to know which era was better or anything ! We should get all along.

Center : There are things you protect in life. And remember that it’s not easy.

Nezumi : If you guys can’t solve problems between both Rappappas, then it’s Majijo’s end !

Torigoya : She’s right. We need to bring peace and love !

Salt : Well, I’m just looking for action. Right now, I just wanna sleep… I’m going, you guys do whatever you want ! It’s not my business.

Gakuran : See ? What did I tell you ?! Tss. You’re all pissing us off, seriously..!! SLEEPER, YOU CAN’T LEAVE LIKE THAT EASILY !!! (Taking Shibuya’s gun and throwing it at Salt who was leaving)

Sakura : Salt !!!!!

Salt : (turning slowly, serious look talking to Gakuran) Are you serious ?

Silence, everyone looking at Gakuran and Salt.

Yoga : Salt-san…

Salt : Wasn’t the chicken just saying to bring peace ? (And now, smiling) You are our seniors… For people with a pacific Gen, you’re giving a bad example. Morevover, attacking someone like that on her back is not very smart or very brave. It hurts… Attacking Majijo’s leader… you behave like an idiot. And… I don’t like how all of you denigrate us, Rappappas, my Rappappas.

Otabe : Salt…

Shibuya : It’s just the way it is. Not our fault if you guys make mistakes !

Magic : Cause what nobody makes mistakes in life ?! You think you’re perfect bitch ??!!

Otabe : MAGIC, STOP !!!!

Magic : Tss, how pathetic… When your life is in danger, what do you do in your opinion ?!

Otabe : MAGIC, SHUT UP !!!!

Shibuya : Listen to your vice-boss !!

Magic : I’m asking again, when your life is..

Shibuya : Hey are you deaf or stupid ???!!! SHE TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH ASSHOLE !!!!! Don’t start it again !!!

Magic : (getting mad) WHEN YOUR FUCKIN LIFE IS IN DANGER WHAT DO YOU DO ????!!!! YOU FIGHT AND DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE !!!!! CAUSE YOU GOT NO CHOICE !!!!!!! IDIOT !!!!!!! YOU PROTECT YOUR LIFE !!!!!!! (Yoga trying to hold her back)

Gakuran : Hey hey hey baby we got it !! No need to yell like a drama queen so shut up !

Shibuya : QUIET, PIECE OF TRASH !!!!

Magic : WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ????!!!!

Yoga : MAGIC, NO !!!

Shibuya : Guess it can’t be helped, huh ????!!!! Come, I’ll shut you down !!!

BANG !!!!!

Yoga : MAGIC !!!!

Magic : Aaargh..!!! (Falling on the ground)

Otabe : SHIBUYA !!!!!

Shibuya : Looks like I can’t play cards right now…

Sakura : (ready to shoot) Don’t speak so soon !

Center : SAKURA, NOO !!!!!!

BANG !!!!!

Torigoya : GAKURAN !!!!! OH MY GOD !!!!

Gakuran : Guess this is… shooting game…

Shibuya : Gakuran… why… why did you take that bullet ??!!

Gakuran : We can’t have one of our Rappappas hurt… We can’t let them do too much damage. Don’t worry it’s just my arm, it’s nothing.

Shibuya : (looking at Sakura) You..!!!

Yoga : Honey… are you okay ??

Magic : Yeah baby don’t worry… my thigh is tough. Damn it…!!

Sakura : (talking to Shibuya) You’re lucky… but luck happens only once time in your life (aiming at Shibuya again) ! Say hello to death !!

PAF !!!! (Sakura’s gun falling suddenly on the ground)

Black : What the fuck did you just say ?

Torigoya : Black !!!!! Aaah, you came !!!

Nezumi : Finally…

Black : Stealing my words… no respect ! I’m gonna send you to Satan.

Otabe : DAMMIT !!!!!!

Gakuran : LET’S FINISH IT !!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!

Everyone : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!!!

(Now it’s war time guys ! They’re all fighting, fighting their equivalents !)

Center : Honey… what are we gonna do ?

Nezumi : Only watching them killing each other.

Center : I couldn’t expect more from you…

Nezumi : Baby, I know how you feel but we can’t choose sides…

Center : True. We’re on the middle, we’re not Rappappas ! So, we’re not involved in their fuckin problems ! We’ll play the referees !!

Shaku : Wait wait wait waiiiiiiiit !!!!!!!! (Getting excited) Hey, what the fuck is happening here ???!!! Calm down everyone and go back to school !!! Hem… no, wait school is over since centuries… go back to work !!!! Ah… it’s wrong too, yankiis never work I forgot !! AAAAH anyway !!!! GO BACK HOME KIDS !!!!!! (using the whistle but obviously nobody are listening, comic situation) HEY !!!!!! I’M THE REFEREE HERE !!!!! (Whistling again) GUYS !!!! DAMMIT HOW CAN I REF THE FIGHT IF YOU GIRLS ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME AND BREAKING THE RULES ???!!! (Using again the whistle) FUUUUUCK !!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT !!!! WE DON’T HAVE COMMENTATORS !!!!

Kabuki Sisters : Sorry, we’re late !

Shaku : Aah !! We’ve been waiting for you !!

Kokabuki : Aneki, looks like this is a fuckin mess !

Ookabuki : What a bunch of idiots, really… then, what should we do..? Wanna me to fuck them ?

Kokabuki : Yeeees pleaaaaaase !!

Ookabuki : Right, then… be my guest baby….

Kokabuki : Guuyyyys you’re fucked uuuuup !! Hahaha !!!

Shaku : WAIT !!!!!! HOW AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT COMMENTATORS IF YOU GIRLS ARE FIGHTING ????!!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : Guess you’ll have to wait a little…

Sakura (happy) : Kamisori !!! Zombie !!!

Kamisori : Heyy Sakura-san !!! Good to see you !!

Zombie : Wherever you go, we’ll always fight by your side Sakura-san !!

Sakura (smiling) : Thank you…

Kamisori : Still, we won’t give up on you !!

Zombie : We’ll date you one day !!

Sakura : Yes… What about after all of this ??

Kamisori/Zombie : AAAAAAAAAAH SHE SAID YES !!!!!!!! SAKURA SAID YES EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Be ready for part 5 !


End file.
